User talk:Bhadani
Data At , , (UTC): total pages, articles, media files, users, & admins For reference ;Hello Hello Dwaipayan. I am sure that you are doing fine. Please be around a little as perhaps we require encyclopedic entries about India (in Wikipedia), as also a little other things here in India Wikia. --Bhadani 13:21, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Saying hello. --Bhadani 13:24, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::His reply. Thank you. --Bhadani 13:54, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Comments please I request you to give your comments and suggestions as regards the following two proposed templates *User:Bhadani/TemplatePlace *User:Bhadani/TemplateCulture I propose to use these templates to create outline pages about the states of India, and cultures of the states of India. I shall be using the same to create such outline pages. Please feel free to change the same in any other way as may be required. Thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 03:34, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :By the way, I have drawn inspiration from similar template/s used in World Wikia like this one. --Bhadani (talk) 03:38, 28 March 2007 (UTC) This is for my reference - messages on talk pages of seven users. --Bhadani (talk) 03:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :See User talk:Bhadani/TemplateCulture. Robin Patterson 06:11, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks I thank you Bhadani for your welcome. This place appears to be free. --Dbachmann 18:33, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Copying from Starter Wikia (Hello again - you talked me into visiting, and when I read your recent bit on Central Wikia I had no further excuses!) Seems to be plenty of scope for some basic pages from http://starter.wikia.com. If I ever seem to have stopped, you will know where to get more. Robin Patterson 13:09, 1 April 2007 (UTC) in New Zealand May I know about Wikia Hi sir, this Sushant gupta, hope so haven't forgotten me. For reference take a quick look at the link- Indian Wikipedian. May I know all the rules and regulations of wikia. Is wikia an advertising source. Also tell about the copyright terms and conditions. Thanks Sushant gupta 12:02, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :answer. --Bhadani (talk) 16:54, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :: Can we simply take content from other websites or from other associated Wikimedia and simply paste it here? I am not much awared about it. Like there on Wikipedia copyrighted content is not acceptable. Sushant gupta 09:57, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::We can not copy from the books and websites unless the materials are free from copyright. Thus, copyrighted text materials or pictures should not be added here. In case, you want, you may re-write the copyrighted texts in your words. Quoting few sentences mentioning the original author or source is generally fine. In most of the website and books you will find a notice about the copyright. However, there are certain free contents available at Wikipedia and many other places under GFDL] and similar licenses which may be reproduced in Wikia. However, there is an interesting point: if you read something, and write the same in your own words or write something brand new, say about your impressions of Shimla, it will really look great and will be an expression of your creativity. --Bhadani (talk) 18:52, 4 April 2007 (UTC) References *Wikipedia talks Thank you Thankyou for your polite welcome. I plan on laying the foundations for Wikindia. Much work is to be done. Darrowen 01:30, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :India Wikians start talking! --Bhadani (talk) 02:01, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::I guess an objective should be to provide complete information of EVERYTHING to do with India. I like your ideas of User reviews for places. I also thinking of considering listing of entrance fees or prices, so that anyone looking to find out can just go to india.wikia.com and they find out. For people, biographies are necessary but I don't think user reviews are a good idea (for obvious reasons), all people should have information on how they affected modern India, perhaps a bit of subjective information about their popularity or infamy amongst different groups in India...On a separate note, I am meeting many different problems in Template creation including an inability to right align any templates. I think some of the wikimarkup used on wikipedia does not work here. One of the first steps, is that I have to go the pages I have created and un wikilink everything, then wikilink only India related stuff.Darrowen 22:37, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :::Exactly. You are right. In fact, I had drawn the idea of user reviews from several pages of the World Wikia - say, pages like India or Varanasi. All these pages were created using a template "place", and similarly I have created many outline pages using different templates. We can always modify the templates, at least now when the contents are yet to be added to the outline pages. Yes, I also found that some of the templates used in Wikipedia does not work here; perhaps, we will have to develop them afresh or complete the missing links. We may take the help of the Community Team. I have been trying to contact many persons to do a little contributions as volunteers (like you and me) and many are responding. I am awaiting their active participation. I also request you to please contact your friends to come and to help us. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 03:12, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, I like your concept. The template problem will hopefully be solved soon. Regards. Darrowen 03:24, 9 April 2007 (UTC) I don't know man I like to see the Wikias as places to put info that won't fit anywhere else--Wikipedia, World Wiki, Travel Wiki, etc. More detailed and more down-to-earth. IFaqeer 23:56, 15 May 2007 (UTC) : Hi Faqueer. I was missing you and feeling alone. Where are you? Please be around to give some guidance as to style of contents, etc. I fully agree with you. I just created many pages, and I think that somehow we all should try to give the contents as desired by you to Wikias including India Wikia. --Bhadani (talk) 01:33, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :: Please also suggest a Logo for India Wikia. --Bhadani (talk) 01:35, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Wikindia Logo Hi, Bhandiani, I came up with a temporary logo for Wikindia until you can find a more permanent solution. If you like it, please feel free to use it. The best place to contact me is on my Wikipedia talk page. Thanks! Curran (Wikipedia • WP Talk • WI Talk) 14:24, 15 July 2007 (UTC) By the way, If you decide that you want to make some changes, I have the original GIMP file that I can make any requested additions/changes. :Thank you! --Bhadani (talk) 15:28, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::a suggestion] --Bhadani (talk) 16:12, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::Here's an updated version per your suggestions. Hope you like it! BTW, if there's any slogan, etc. that you would like added, please let me know. Thanks, Curran (Wikipedia • WP Talk • Wikia Talk) 16:35, 16 July 2007 (UTC) This is almost ok. However, , the Andaman and Nicobar Islands in the Bay of Bengal are also part of India and should be shown. Sorry to bother you again and again. I am also thinking of a "slogan" but the one you had put in the earlier one is also suitable. Thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 16:52, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :I updated it with the islands-- as for the Bay of Bengal, I don't understand what you mean. Regarding the slogan, I would not recommend having one because of the size of the logo. When it's scaled to the size it needs to be to fit, the slogan will be unreadable. I would recommend just leaving it. As for any annoyance or trouble that you believe that you may be causing me-- there is none. :-) I am doing this voluntarily, and don't mind at all. Check out the latest proof above. Curran (Wikipedia • WP Talk • Wikia Talk) 18:40, 16 July 2007 (UTC) More thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 22:13, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Taj image-wonders of the world If I remember correct, Taj has been declared as one of the wonders of the world. If I am right then should it not be mentioned with the Taj image in india wikia? I have seen your discussion page and thanks for your efforts on this wikia. We are probably to spend another 6 to 8 months in NZ/Auckland. --Dore chakravarty 00:24, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes Sir. It is a pleasant surprise to find you here! Great! You are right. I will surely update the apge. You are most welcome to contribute. Since November, 2007, I am in Pondicherry. Best regards. --Bhadani (talk) 12:55, 24 July 2007 (UTC) photographs-B&W http://india.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gujarat/Photo_gallery&action=edit :I intend uploading some photos of mine in the above link. These are already uploaded to commons. :Under what license? :What shall I further indicate under source and link? :Please indicate what all is required clearly. --Dore chakravarty 23:14, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Taj image-wonders of the world Thanks very much. Sorry to have missed you at Chennai. :What about the article on India primary education? How did you get the idea contents? :Since I am at present in NZ, I am able to compare the primary education, here and in India, Tamil Nadu. Intend sending my comments to you. How shall I send? --Dore chakravarty 22:10, 27 July 2007 (UTC) My images I have uploaded my images already used in enWP in Quit India, Home guards and Gujarat cities. Please see how you can use these. Can I copy with edits from enWP? --Dore chakravarty 00:32, 28 July 2007 (UTC) photographs-B&W I have already uploaded some images used in enWP. See how you can use them here. --Dore chakravarty 01:12, 28 July 2007 (UTC) India primary education Thanks very much. Sorry to have missed you at Chennai. What about the article on India primary education? How did you get the idea contents? Since I am at present in NZ, I am able to compare the primary education, here and in India, Tamil Nadu. Intend sending my comments to you. How shall I send? --Dore chakravarty 00:36, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you Sir, the oldest wikian and wikipedian from India. Kindly write your comments here - I will use them in a suitable way after discussing with you. I too missed meeting you though we had some talks over telephone. Are you expected in India (in Chennai)? Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 07:44, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::For record's sake: Mr Dore Chakravarty is a wikipedia aged around mid-80s. --Bhadani (talk) 07:44, 29 July 2007 (UTC) India primary education To give you a true sketch of mine; My date of birth is 12th Feb 1923. On India primary education, shall give my thought on this in a few days, here. No chance of coming to India shortly, God's will. Hope you are getting stronger with Wiki day by day. --Dore chakravarty 21:15, 29 July 2007 (UTC) photographs-B&W Did you have time to think of utilising the image uploads? --Dore chakravarty 21:17, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Taj image-New upload-image-Tajmahal-R.png A new image Tajmahal-R.png is uploaded now. Please check and see whether it is OK? Link is given as follows. http://india.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Tajmahal-R.png --Dore chakravarty 00:07, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :It is fine sir. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 01:26, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Image:Quitin7.jpg I have uploaded this image of mine for Quit India movement. I think Mr M S Krishna, the present Governor of Maharashtra is in this picture, in the front leading us. Please see what you can do. --Dore chakravarty 01:33, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :It is really great. Thank you. --Bhadani (talk) 01:58, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Forums now work on this wiki See Forum:Index, then please consider using separate forums for separate subjects (so that they can be easily referenced, listed, and categorised). Maybe even copy some of the good discussions on this page to new forum pages, for the same reason. We did this on Genealogy: and are all pleased at how much better it is than the old jumble of discussions on user talk pages or a single project:Watercooler. Robin Patterson 08:25, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Education in India Please see my opinion on talk page. If you can complete this article it will be good. --Dore chakravarty 21:01, 2 August 2007 (UTC)